


Yeesh! That's a lot of bodily fluids!

by Blood_and_Smiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Fucking, Ball Expansion, Ball Growth, Balljob, Cock Expansion, Cock Fucking, Cum Bloating, Cum Inflation, Docking, Extreme Hyper Cum, Extreme Hyper Cum Inflation, Extreme Hyper Inflation, Extreme Hyper Piss, Extreme Hyper Piss Inflation, Humanoids, Hyper Femboys, Hyper Piss, Kemonomimi, Lots of Cum, M/M, Piss Flood, Piss Inflation, Piss Play, Steamy Piss, Sweat, Unusual Piss, Weird Stuff Lol, ball fucking, cock growth, extreme hyper, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, i mean seriously, musk, piss drinking, scent, sweat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Smiles/pseuds/Blood_and_Smiles
Summary: Lots and lots of piss. Even more cum. Will Zach endure?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Piss? Why so much piss?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being weird. If you're into it, enjoy. If not, apologies lol. Will update gradually.

The day was bright. A sweet breeze rolled through the air, cooling the sweat off of all those who found themselves basking within the sun. Well… most people found themselves sweat-free thanks to this cooling breeze. As the grass blew, and the trees swayed within the confines of the park, one young man garnered attention. He absolutely glistened with sweat, and looked as though he bathed in it from how shiny his fair skin was. His small feet pattered against the concrete as he jogged, his small balls and cock bouncing in tandem with his steps. Izuki Kojira was his name. He was very unique. Despite being 21, he was only 3'11", and weighed barely anything. He was a 9-tailed kitsune with yellow-blue heterochromia, and his tails each seemed to be bigger than his own body. He also didn't seem to be packing much meat. 2 inches in length, and hardly any diameter. Today, he decided to go for a run in the nude. Here in the park, he found many people stared at him. He didn't mind it a bit. Though, one person did more than just stare. Resting upon a wooden park bench, a purple Oni boy had been biting his lip as he watched the fox boy run around nude. He'd had his hand in his pants, stroking himself for at least 30 minutes now.

"Haah… Haha… 30 laps done, 30 more to go… I could use a drink. Something hot and sweet."

His name was Zachary. Zachary Elkins. He was a purple Oni. He had long black hair that rested on his hips, and deep red irises. He was significantly taller than Izuki, coming in at 5'11". Normally he was reserved, dignified. But… something about the heat, both in the air and in his loins, was making him do outlandish things. Namely… Public masturbation. He'd been stroking himself for quite some time now, watching that shiny, sweaty fox run around, his little genitals bouncing around with each step. He'd worked up his own sweat down there. And more… and more. His fat cock, and his huge balls, they were constricted by magic to conceal them. But that absolutely didn't stop them from making a mess. Zachary's panties and blue jeans were absolutely soaked at the crotch, soaked with sweat, pre-cum, and even a bit of piss. He decided enough light-stuff was enough. He unzipped his jeans, pulling down his panties as well. In mere moments, a FWOOSH sound was made as his huge cock and balls displaced the air. His cock was astounding! Nearly 10 feet in length, as thick as an oak log! Veiny, throbbing and extra hot! Meanwhile, his juicy boy-balls found themselves resting on the concrete below. They were the size of over-stuffed melons, and sloshed around with hot, virile cum waiting to burst. His scent was intoxicating. Overwhelming. His cock almost steamed from the strength of his musk. A huge puddle of his pre-cum had already drooled onto the grass, and showed no signs of stopping.

Meanwhile, Izuki's nose caught a whiff of that delicious smell. His 2 inch pecker immediately jolted to life, followed by a girlish moan. Panting like a dog, he looked around, trying to find it. It wasn't long until he did. After all, it's not hard to spot a 10-foot purple bitch breaker. The sweaty fox hopped and skipped and jogged towards Zachary, eager to alleviate his newfound lust. Zachary's massive member throbbed more, rising to 11 feet in length and widened further. He was getting even more aroused, watching that cute little fox boy approaching. Sure, he didn't have a mega-thick ass, and sure, he was built like a twig. But Zachary thought Izuki's appeal was his small nature. He'd be a fucking wonderful cocksleeve, being so small. What the purple Oni couldn't anticipate, however, is what Izuki's true nature would be like.

"Hey there, little buddy! Like what you see?" Zachary lazily announced. He had a sharp, toothy smirk as he spoke, and he slowly stroked his fat, meaty cock with both hands. His meat was so thick, and his balls so hefty, that he had to spread his legs to sit properly. 

"Absolutely! You've got an awesome cock, Mr. Oni! Can I play with you for a bit?" Izuki replied. His voice was soft. High pitched. Like a little boy's. But he wasn't a little boy. He was a grown beast. His shiny, sweat-drenched body made a loud "plap" as he fell onto Zachary's enormous ballsack, hugging and sniffing it. The cum inside churned and gurgled from the impact, and Zachary's cock gained an additional foot in length.

"Haah… Sure dude!" Zach chuckled. Izuki felt super good, even if he was only hugging his fat balls. "But you look tired. Why not get a drink or two? See that lemonade stand down the path? I'll pa-"

"No thanks! I got a drink!" The small fox announced. He snapped his fingers, and an extra large bar glass - a comically oversized pint - appeared out of nowhere in a green flash. Two, actually. One rested beside Zachary on the bench, while the other was in Izuki's hand. 

"What? You- OH."

Izuki stood with bent knees, and raised the bar glass to his tiny cock, before pissing into it. His piss foamed and bubbled as it filled the glass with its golden content. In fact- The glass was being filled incredibly fast! Izuki's cock was like a piss hose! It took only a few seconds for the huge bar glass to be filled to the brim with his golden nectar. Zachary's face was a bright red, and his heart throbbed. That was so fucking hot. Was this little fox man really going to drink that? And… Wait, he had a glass as well?!

"Fuahhhh…~ That feels good coming out! Want me to fill your glass too, mister?" He smiled innocently, setting down his glass of piss on the bench before him. He'd need free hands if Zach said yes.

"S...sure."

Izuki's tails swayed happily, and he grabbed the empty glass. He lowered his cock past the rim, and once more unleashed a steamy, fizzing torrent of golden boy-fluid into the container. Once more, the floodgates had been opened, and in mere seconds, that huge, oversized bar glass was filled to the top. Izuki had trouble closing the floodgates again, and as such, some of his urine spilled over the edge of the glass and onto his feet, onto Zachary's balls. He finally closed the metaphorical faucet, sighing in relief. Thunk. The second glass of steaming, frothy golden nectar was set down on the bench, just for the Oni boy.

"Bottoms up! Enjoy your drink!"

Izuki raised one of the glasses to his lips using both hands, before closing his eyes and chugging the steaming drink. Gulp… Gulp… Gulp… He drank the fluid a bit carelessly, and large volumes of the fluid found itself staining his skin, or staining the concrete walkway. It was sweet like candy, yet still had a salty, powerful flavor. It was almost warm enough to burn his throat, but it didn't. The comedically large glass was now empty. In fact, there was so much fluid in the oversized cup, that by the time he finished chugging the piss, he looked like he had a drink baby in his stomach. 

Zachary could only stare with a burning lust. When Izuki finished his drink, Zach followed. With much greater ease than the fox boy, thanks to his natural strength, he raised the glass to his lips and began to chug it in large gulps. Was hot, frothy fox piss supposed to be so sweet? So delicious? He didn't care. He just chugged and chugged, until all of it was gone. Though, when his eyes finally stopped looking into the glass, they stared down at Izuki, who was fidgeting. He… needed to pee? Again?!

"Aha… Whoops… I really need to let loose… May I?" The small fox boy asked. Zach... He didn't say anything. He just nodded.

For the last time, the floodgates would open, and Izuki began to spray huge volumes of piss everywhere! All over himself, the grass, the trees, not to mention Zachary and his ginormous cock and balls! Before the purple Oni even knew it, Izuki had jumped onto the backrest of the bench and gripped his head! He… opened his mouth, and allowed the fox to use his mouth as a disposal for all his sweet, sweet piss.

"Glk… Glk… Glk…"

Dozens of dozens of gallons swelled the Oni's stomach to huge sizes. He looked like he'd chugged at least ten barrels. But Izuki wasn't even remotely finished. Minutes passed of piss chugging, and Zach's stomach bloated to the size of a small car. Soon, the small fox man removed his cock from Zachary's mouth and pushed him onto the ground. The Oni now laid on top of his bloated stomach, which rested on his goliath cock. He could only hold his mouth shut as Izuki rushed to his backside. The fox ripped his jeans entirely off, before shoving his 3 inch cock into Zachary's ass, giving him a flood-like piss enema.

"Ghnn…!! I can't stop! Take all my piss, please!"

Izuki continued to pump and pump, bloating Zachary further! The purple Oni's stomach now resembled the size of something like a small apartment, absolutely brimming with golden fox fluid. But the fox wasn't done, even now. He removed himself from Zachary's ass, before finding his way to the top of the Oni's massive cock, climbing up it like a tree. At last, he'd fully relieve himself. As his fingers and toes squeezed the soft flesh for support, he docked himself inside Zach's manhood, immediately causing the other male's balls to swell up with piss! They'd gone from melons to yoga balls, and from yoga balls to swimming pools! Only now, as Zachary was bloated all over, did Izuki finally get close to relieving himself. He sighed happily, sitting on the head of Zach's oversized glans and emptying the last of his piss on the Oni's face from a height of 13 feet.

"Glrkk… Bluuuuuuurghhhh…!!"

A sea of urine left Zach. From his mouth. From his nose. From his ass. It spilled everywhere, filling the entire vicinity with a thin layer of hot, steaming fox piss. It took almost half an hour of projectile vomiting all the piss for him to deflate fully. His clothes were destroyed, and his body absolutely reeked of urine. After all, he was covered head to toe in it. The only part of him that didn't deflate, was his ballsack. His enormous orbs of flesh comfortably contained the fox boy's immense volume of piss.

"Haah… Haah… That was intense… How did you do that?! Where did all of that come from?!" Zachary bashfully shouted. He was put to shame, but still found what Izuki did to be incredibly hot.

"I've got a lot of secrets! Now it's time to play! That was just accidental! I needed to go real bad. Sorry for using you like a toilet!"

"N...No problem. It… tastes pretty sweet."

Zachary soon sat back down, the piss steaming off of his body. He was a shade of yellow now, on top of his purple skin. The wooden bench groaned as he sat, and he blushed. His balls dragged him down a whole lot more, and he felt it. It was erotic, he felt. It made his heart skip a beat.

"There's no way you're that small. For you to have peed that much, you… you- You've gotta be big!" Zach exclaimed, breathlessly.

Izuki merely chuckled, smiling playfully.

"You'll just have to find out! -Er… Let's go somewhere safe. This is a big park, but I don't really know if it'll be big enough!"

"Eh-?!" Zachary gasped in shock. Not big enough?! He didn't know if he was concerned or aroused!


	2. Huge expansion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary handled Izuki's immense wave of piss, but can Izuki take what he dishes out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here we go. 2nd part. Hey, if you stuck around for more, it means I'm doing something right. Enjoy this amateur's super-fetish writing.

"Here! Let's go somewhere… uh. Bigger! Roomier!"

Izuki giggled. That truly was a mess. He'd gone and completely soaked a complete stranger in his steaming hot piss. At least, if nothing else, his foxy fluids tasted sweet. And it wasn't even the deranged, nasty sweet! His piss tasted like it contained sugars and fruitiness! But that was behind them. Even if the scent and steam wasn't… The fox boy, small and petite, summoned a pendant necklace. Grabbing the green stone within the pendant, a wooden door appeared upon the yellow-stained grass. It clicked, and swung open, revealing…! Nothing. More trees. More grass. Basically, an exact copy of the park they'd left behind, but without a single trace of mankind. No benches. No walkways. No restrooms. Just nature.

"Here, Mister! This ought to be better suited for us!"

Zachary gulped. For better or for worse, he stood up and walked through the door. Or… He struggled to. He had superhuman strength, not superman strength! With all the fox boy's piss now stuffed deep into his oversized balls, walking was a struggle! His only saving grace - the stretchiness of skin. He had to drag himself through the door, essentially. It took a minute or two, but he succeeded. And as soon as he did, the door shut behind him, disappearing. Izuki had a cunning fox smile upon his cute little face.

"S...Sorry for the mess back there! I'm sure no one will notice… hopefully. But here… Here, we can really let go! And this little magic necklace, it stores all sorts of sexual energies and whatnot! Basically… No consequences! Sounds good, right?!"

The purple Oni had to take this all in. First, he was masturbating in public, stroking it to a cute fox boy. Then… he drank the fox boy's oddly sweet piss. Then he was bloated to crazy sizes by that very same piss. And now they were in an entirely different pocket dimension, and were about to have crazy sex? Seems about right.

"Sure thing, little guy! Uh… Can I be on top this time? Uh. It's kinda unfair. Y'know. You run up to me, and then do all of that stuff ENTIRELY out of the blue. I mean. It tasted really good. But the point still stands." Zachary complained. He felt it was a bit unfair! Or… Maybe he was just eager to get a piece of that fox's tushie.

"...Okay!" Izuki lightheartedly replied. He figured it was fair. Plus, he had an itch that needed scratching. One far up his nethers. Sure, a 13-foot cock was a bit overkill. But overkill is always fun.

Zachary hissed out an ecstatic "Yessss!", accompanied by more blood rushing to his cock and balls, making them bigger, stiffer, and hotter. He was going to demolish this fox. He probably couldn't dish out the same amount of piss, but he could definitely pump out waaaaaaay more cum! After all, what else were his giant testes good for? But first… He demanded foreplay. A seductive finger wag from the purple Oni, and Izuki approached obediently. He took a seat atop the base of Zachary's enormous cock, his own manhood utterly eclipsed by the huge rod.

"Fuck, you smell nice… What's your name, anyways?" Zachary groaned out. He hugged the small fox to his body, grinding back and forth as the fox's sweat and urine smeared itself all over Zach's chest.

"Haah… Izuki! Izuki Kojira! And you?"

"Call me Zach."

They'd finally introduced themselves. With formalities gone, they could truly focus on the informalities. Zachary didn't hesitate with this, immediately leaning down to lick Izuki's chest all over, savoring the flavors of his urine and abundant sweat. God, something about getting dirty like this felt so… raw! His six inch tongue had plenty of surface to cover, and he wasted no time licking all over Izuki's chest, his nipples, and even his belly button, tasting every ridge, bump and crevice. After minutes and minutes of sloppy licking and sucking, Zachary wanted more! He pushed Izuki forwards, so that the fox clung to his cock like a pole, exposing his tight little butt.

"Haah… Hehe, Izuki! By the time we're done, I think your little hole's gonna look like a donut! How's that sound?"

The fox whined in response. Now that his nose, his mouth, was mere millimeters away from Zach's colossal shaft, he was experiencing the full, intoxicating effect of Zach's cock-stink. It was full of pheromones, aphrodisiacs, and plenty of raw sex appeal. As he shivered in place, the Oni leaned forwards further, gripping Izuki's hips with both hands, and pressing his mouth against the fox's asshole. All six inches of his tongue slid inside the tight crevice, digging around and lubricating every little bump and ridge of Izuki's anus. Every little jerk of Zachary's long tongue made the fox shake and jolt, precum oozing out of his little cock like a waterfall! Once again, he displayed much more than meets the eye. Mere minutes of this tongue play, and Zachary's entire lower shaft and balls glistened with a thick coating of fox pre-cum. Finally, he slithered his entire tongue out of Izuki's innards, eliciting a wet sounding "Pop!"

"Haah… Haah… Why does everything about you taste so sweet?! Just- Ugh, forget it. Climb up my cock and slide down. I'm gonna stuff you to the brim, and then some."

Izuki didn't hesitate. He was eager to get things kicked off, and every muscle in his body fired up at the thought of being turned into some sort of cum balloon. Inch by Inch, he crawled up Zachary's huge, purple cock. It still steamed with his sweet urine. His fingers and toes dug into the soft flesh, and progress seemed minimal. It took minutes of this agonizingly slow teasing until Izuki reached the top. Many more minutes were spent finding a way to actually insert the huge meat stick inside of himself, even with Zachary's generous saliva lube-up! He eventually found an unconventional solution. Fisting himself! He jammed his petite little hands up his own butt, stretching himself out in a circular motion, slowly easing his ass into the diameter of Zachary's bitch breaker. Slowly but surely, the head pushed inside of Izuki. Slowly… Slowly… Until it all happened at once! Now that he was finally stretched out - a foot in diameter - there was nothing stopping Izuki's descent except for friction, and Zachary's bulging cockveins! He slipped, then stopped, only to slip and stop a few inches. Each time he did this, he sprayed gallons of pre-cum into the air, only for it to splash onto the grass in large puddles. He loudly yelped in ecstasy each little slip, his guts already stretched out to accommodate the massive length of Zachary's cock! He'd slipped down six feet now, and the fox's stomach already bulged far above his head, and continued further! It was only 4 minutes of sliding down Zach's cock, but it felt like a blissful hour. It was amazing that he didn't cum right then and there.

And then… Zachary roughly grabbed Izuki by the arms, dragging him brutally to the base of his cock. He was now hilted! 14 feet of Oni cock packed into a 3'11" fox boy!

"Haah… Haah… Haha, Izuki~ You're so fucking tight… You ready?"

"Y-yeah! Fuck me like an ona hole!" Izuki whinily replied. And so, Zach took a more strategic position. He laid down on his stomach, colossal balls resting behind him. Now, instead of awkwardly thrusting up and bouncing on his own nuts, he could pound Izuki down into the dirt. Izuki tried to grab the soil, the grass, anything to steady himself, but there was nothing. He was going to get roughed up by this fat oni cock.

Zachary raised his hips, sliding four feet of cock out of Izuki, before slamming back down, pushing it all back inside! His hips slammed into Izuki's ass, leaving a red mark. Once, more Zachary raised his hips and slammed them back down. Again… Again… Faster, faster, speeding up with each monstrous thrust! His pace was finally getting somewhere, a consistent wet slapping noise filling the air as Izuki was used like a living cocksleeve. Plap Plap Plap Plap! Zachary's colossal balls churned and gurgled as an orgasm brewed. As he pinned Izuki into the ground with his colossal rod, all of the piss Izuki dumped into his balls began to flow back out, back into his stomach! Gallons and gallons! Three swimming pool's worth of piss forcefully bloating Izuki's stomach to sizes many, many times larger than his own body! However, Zachary's cock grinding against the ground with each thrust caused the piss to be squeezed out of the smaller male with great pressure! It projectile vomited out of his mouth, landing on the grass and steaming! It sprayed out of his ass, soaking Zachary's cock, his balls, his body yet again! Plaplaplaplaplap!! His speed increased, and he began to moan loudly into Izuki's fluffy ears, pounding the super-stretched boy into the dirt, orgasm building up like magma in a volcano!

"Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so close! I'm gonna fill you all the way up! Haah! Haaaahh!!"

Zachary leaned back, resting on his churning balls like an oversized bean bag, frantically thrusting in and out of Izuki, desperate to dump a sea of cum into the small fox!

"Cumming… Cumming… Cumming!!"

Izuki's eyes widened, and he held his mouth shut as tight as he could. Zachary was cumming, full force! The pressure was immense, but Izuki was glued to the giant cock! Every second, dozens of gallons of hot, virile cum were mercilessly hosed into Izuki's gut, filling him beyond capacity, over and over and over again! Whereas Izuki had bloated Zachary to the size of an apartment with his volume of piss, Zachary's cum bloated Izuki much, much greater. The first ten seconds? A swimming pool. The next ten? An apartment. The next ten? A large building. As Zachary's cock wildly throbbed and quaked, spewing a flood of thick cum into Izuki, his balls seemed to grow in size! Further, he pumped Izuki! Further, Izuki swelled! Soon, his stomach was the size of an apartment complex, filled with nothing but sloshing cum! Trees were uprooted and snapped in the wake of Izuki's expanding stomach, and through a miracle, he hadn't vomited a single ounce of cum! More flowed, more sprayed, and his stretchy gut found itself the size of an entire city block! Only then, did Zachary's cum slow down. He was a sweaty, panting mess. Even if his balls were still huge, they were empty, for now. He moaned and shivered in bliss, riding the wave of his unbelievable orgasm. Izuki, though, handled it like a champ. He couldn't see the sun over his immense cum-bloated stomach. With weak, shaking arms. He reached up to the pendant necklace, tapping the green stone with his two fingers. All at once… the cum disappeared! All of it! His massive bulge vanished, and his skin found itself pulled taut across the ridges and veins of Zach's cock once more.

"H...Holy shit… you took every last drop… All of it… Wh-Where did it all go? You just made it vanish!"

Izuki panted heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow. "The Ocean. I transported it to the ocean with my pendant."

Slowly, He slid off of Zachary's cock. It was hard, due to the tightness. Even lubed, the pressure was great! But he eventually managed to remove himself from the now-limp goliath, falling onto the grass below with a gentle "thump". His asshole, stretched to its limits, wildly gaped, still craving to be filled.

"Phew.. That was awesome, Zach! Now it's my turn~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. Next chapter will be WEIRD. Have fun!


	3. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys challenge one another. Whoever has the best musk gets to fuck the daylight out of the loser. And then, the term "hyper" gets taken to a new height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are. Be warned, the hyper gets ramped up to a crazy degree, and ridiculous amounts of boy fluids get spilled. Also, cock fucking.

"Your turn? You mean you're not tuckered out? I pumped all my cum into you! Enough to fill a lake!" Zachary exclaimed. This 9-tailed kitsune was tougher than he'd originally assumed. 14 feet of thick, veiny Oni cock should wear almost everybody out! But not this fox, apparently. Zach sighed slowly, taking a small breather. His senses were still going haywire after his massive orgasm. His huge assets felt like every nerve was kissed by an angel. Hell, he felt enough pleasure in one of his balls to put 40 men into a loud moaning rut. As his oversized log of a cock throbbed and bounced slower and slower, he could finally think clearly. Almost.

"...Say, you've got a really nice scent, Zach! It's so thick and musky, It makes me twitch all over! I almost came by sniffing your cock alone! But I think I've got a better musk."

It was hard to say who had the best musk. Both of their scents were ridiculously potent, and could bring people to their knees with how much pheromones and aphrodisiacs they contained. Their bodies practically radiated sex mist, and their odors were only made even more powerful thanks to their copious amounts of sweat, Izuki's piss and pre, and Zach's hot, thick cum. Their bodies were drenched in these strong fluids, and neither of them seemed to mind.

"No way! I've got a better musk! I doubt yours can even remotely compare." Zachary boasted, crossing his arms in denial. There was no way this small fox could beat his scent. Sure, his body was coated in all sorts of hot, erotic fluids to boost it, not to mention his initial sheen of glistening sweat, but Zach's scent was the result of his massive assets, and the strain they put on him! Most of his musk came from his oversized cock and scrotum, which produced immense amounts of sweat. Some of that sweat trickled down to his derriere, making it shine a bit.

"Really? You think so? Let's compare! All of our sweaty bits! Winner gets to fuck the loser!" Izuki proposed. It was a simple game. Whoever had the strongest, sexiest musk would win!

"...Alright. Challenge accepted. I'll let you gauge me first~"

Zachary had confidence! He wagged an index finger at Izuki, prompting the small kitsune to get started with the inspection. Izuki obliged with a foxy little grin. He climbed the Oni's large balls like a stepping stool, before doing the same to the base of his cock. He stood on the tips of his toes, digging his nose into Zachary's shoulder and sniffing for a minute or so. It was a potent musk! His 3 inch dick began to leak, drizzling a small waterfall of precum onto Zach's chest and genitals. Slowly, he dragged his nose and tongue down the Oni's chest, moving down to his left pit. It seems his purple friend didn't shave in this area. No bother. After all, pit hair acted as a scent-trapper of sorts. He sniffed more, getting a deeper whiff of the Oni's sex smells. More pre-cum drizzled out of his small cock from the sensation these odors gave him, and he shivered in delight. Finally, he turned around and bent over. For the final scent test, Izuki would sniff Zach's huge cock and balls, the biggest contributors to his arousing smell. Pressing his nose to the area of flesh pinched between Zach's cock and balls, he took a deep sniff. He moaned loudly, almost cumming right then and there from the sheer potency! It took him a minute to stop his head from spinning!

"Haah…~! Wow, Zachary! You weren't lying! Your scent is crazy good!"

The Oni smirked, letting out a small laugh. His ego rose a little higher thanks to that remark.

"Now it's time for you to rate me!"

Zachary was confident that Izuki wouldn't fare well in the scent department. Though… He would be in for a huge surprise, just like with Izuki's piss volume. When the small fox boy raised his armpit to Zach's nose, the Oni almost immediately sent an oil drum's worth of pre-cum spraying out of his cock! His face turned bright red, his eyebrows raising in concern! He was dead wrong about Izuki and his musk! And when the fox boy crawled onto Zach's shoulders and presented his small package… The scent was unbelievably potent! It was like an entirely new breed of drug! He couldn't contain himself, and the power of Izuki's cock musk caused Zach to cum again! He shot out cum he didn't even know he had! His titan balls lurched upwards as they clenched, before slamming back down on the grass, forcing his mammoth cock to spew a bathtub's worth of cum almost instantly. His musk had been beaten absolutely. He couldn't deny it. Not after being forced to cum with a scent alone.

"Haha! Looks like you lose, Zach! I get to fuck you!"

All Zachary could do is shiver and moan in response. He severely underestimated this kitsune. His vision blurred and sharpened over and over, his senses temporarily wrecked by Izuki's impeccable scent. The fox crawled onto his torso in an unorthodox position, mounting himself on Zachary's left shoulder!

"Close your arm, Zach! I wanna try something!"

The Oni did as Izuki asked, closing his arm. It was only then, did he understand what exactly Izuki was plotting. The small fox jammed his 3 inch cock into the tight gap. He was going to use Zach's armpit to pleasure himself. At least the sweat and urine acted as a natural lubricant! He wasted no time, almost immediately jumping into full speed! His feminine hips made a plapping sound as his crotch smacked into Zachary's chest, and he let out cute moans. He was finally getting to use his cock, and it felt great!

"Haah… Fuck, Zach~! Your armpit is really slick and squishy! It feels great!"

Minutes passed as Izuki thrusted wildly into the unconventional hole, shooting gallons of pre-cum onto the grass behind Zachary. Plap plap plap plap! Closer and closer, he approached orgasm! His small cock throbbed and twitched, his grape-sized balls clenching repeatedly as they got closer and closing to shooting their creamy contents. 

"Haah… Haah… Haha! Here comes my first load of the day!"

Izuki finally stopped thrusting, pushing his cock halfway into the unconventional hole. A bucket's worth of cum splattered all over the place, coating Zachary's chest, arm, and everything else nearby. Even after this orgasm, Izuki showed no signs of slowing down. In fact… he was getting ready for more! His cock surged in size as he slowly pulled it out from the Oni's armpit! It went from 3 inches to 25, and his balls grew from grapes to basketballs!

"H...Holy shit, your dick-"

It wasn't the size itself that impressed Zach. It was the growth. The kitsune's cock engorged by a huge margin!

"Yep! And with my bigger and better cock, I wanna try another weird thing! Just sit like this, alright?" Izuki requested. Zachary nodded, remaining still. As it stood now, he was essentially sitting on his balls like meaty, cum-filled bean bags, his cock standing upright like a tree. Izuki slid down to the grassy ground, before kneeling in front of Zach. What exactly was he plotting? It was simple! He wanted to experience paizuri, but with Zach's testes!

"Haha! This is gonna be fun and weird! Tell me how it feels!" The kitsune said, slowly positioning himself under Zach's balls. He didn't want to thrust back and forth, he wanted to thrust up and down. It took a few minutes, but he finally found a comfy spot with a nice view! His 25-incher was enveloped by Zach's jewels, and he had a clear view of the Oni's tight asshole. A perfect spot, if he said so himself.

"Ready? Zach?"

"R...Ready."

As Izuki pushed his hips up, Zach's balls made a sloshing noise, like a large quantity of liquid was moving around. The same noise filled the air as he lowered his hips. Now that he was familiar with the weight, he could get a rhythm going. His thrusting started out slow, but his pace rapidly quickened! The sound of the fox's hips slapping against the Oni's balls was loud and wet, filling the vicinity with its erotic tune. Both boys moaned rather loudly, giving in to their carnal desires. Zachary loved this weird feeling, having his balls used like some sort of fucktoy. Plaplaplaplap! Izuki's thrusting got quicker and wilder, enough force behind each pelvic thrust to actually cause Zach's balls to jiggle and move around! But in this position, Izuki didn't last very long! His stamina was drained as the weight, the heat and feeling of Zach's huge balls on his cock made him erupt like some sort of cum volcano!

"Gyahh!! Fuck, your balls are too good, Zach! I'm cumming!!" Izuki announced loudly, thrusting upwards one last time. His balls, larger now, clenched and heaved upwards, firing his sticky baby batter out like a water hose! Dozens of gallons of cum sprayed into the air, splattering everywhere! It coated Zach's boyhood, it coated the grass and what remained of the trees, and it coated Izuki himself! Luckily, he shut off the metaphorical faucet yet again, cutting off the flow of cum.

"I… Izuki, that felt… weird. Weird, b-but really friggin good. Are you empty now?"

"Nope! Not even close!" Izuki said in a sing-song voice. He had already crawled out from under the Oni's balls.

"N...Not even close… Ahaha… Uh oh." Zachary nervously spoke. This probably wouldn't go well for him.

As Izuki recovered from his orgasm… His cock grew again?! Massive growth overcame Izuki's genitals… They pulsed and throbbed, growing larger and larger! From 25 inches to 200! 16 whole feet of 40-inch thick cock, with balls the size of XL yoga balls! His cock was now bigger than Zachary's by a good margin, and his balls completely dwarfed the Oni's. Izuki was several times smaller than his own genitals, and this wasn't even his maximum potential.

"You were hiding all that?! Y...You were so small before! How?!" Zachary seemed a bit… jealous? Scared, even. He knew he was in for trouble.

"Haha! I was pretty small, wasn't I? I use magic to hide it! It's pretty hard to move around when they're this big. But I guess magic can help out, right?" 

Zachary laid down on his back, his cock standing stiff and upright like a flag pole. His breath became shaky, and he gulped. He had a feeling his cum output was about to be dwarfed as well… Izuki took the initiative, mustering incredible strength and marching forwards towards his goal. He was going to fuck this Oni's cock. His manhood had no issues. His huge bitch breaker was heavy, but didn't touch the ground. It stood stiff and upright. His balls, though… Not so much. They definitely dragged against the ground, the pressure causing their churning and sloshing to become louder.

"Ready, Zach? I'm gonna go a little bit rougher!" The small fox called out. He began to climb Zach's pillar of flesh, with a bit of awkwardness. He had to make wide motions with his arms and legs, because his massive cock was in his way, and his balls were cumbersome. They didn't help at all. Now, suspended off the ground, they acted like heavy weights! Fortunately… A little adrenaline, and a whole lotta horny magic can help make them less of an issue in terms of weight. Super strength is something many hyper people need. If they're not super strong, how can they expect to use their huge assets effectively?

"W...wait, you're-" Zach blurted out. He couldn't finish his sentence. When he became fully aware, his heart skipped a beat.

"Yep! I want to use this hole! You're fine with it right?"

The Oni had no response. Izuki took his silence as a yes! He finally sat atop Zach's oversized glans, smiling down with a little bit of smug, childish glee. He'd never really docked with someone. At least not with his penis this ridiculously large, he hasn't. He finally had someone who could take most of his meat down their shaft! It was a bit awkward, how he inserted it. He had to use a bit of zero-gravity magic, but he eventually got the tips of their cocks to touch. And then, he began to pull himself closer with some magical rope, so he could actually force his meat inside Zachary's cumvein. Slowly but surely, he slid himself deep within the Oni's cock, bulging it greatly. All his friend could do was writhe in pleasure and shock as something that shouldn't be forced open - was being spread wide, and used as a fuckhole.

"Haah… Haha! I'm inside! Your cock is so tight, Zach! Has no one ever used this hole?"

"N...No~" He moaned in response to Izuki. He could feel every throb of the fox boy's massive cock, and the immense heat of their erections seemed to combine together. He could already feel his balls swell in size as Izuki nonchalantly dumped gallons of pre-cum deep inside the Oni's shaft, but he tried to ignore it. And then… Izuki disabled his zero gravity magic. Zach felt the full weight, the full pressure of it all, and let out a girlish moan. Now that he had a proper foothold atop Zach's huge, stretched glans, Izuki could start thrusting! He started slowly, sliding several feet of his cock out from the tight urethra, and sliding it back inside with the same gentle slowness. Slightly faster, the next time. Both males gasped and breathed heavily, sweating obscene amounts. Izuki could feel every little clench and throb of Zach's cumvein, and Zach could feel every bump and vein of Izuki's huge pillar of cock. They shared similar, but different blisses.

"Alright… Gonna speed up, alright?"

Izuki upped the speed a bit, starting a rhythm. A wet slapping noise filled the vicinity, as his balls finally had enough momentum to slap against Zach's shaft every time the fox thrusted forward. Plap, plap, plap, plap… The Oni grit his teeth, clenching the dirt with his hands as he watched his cock getting wrecked. His balls had swelled up once more, from melons to roughly the same size as Izuki's, filled with the fox's endless waterfall of pre-cum. Izuki's tails swayed happily as he continued his assault on Zach's urethra. It was so tight, moist, and textured… He needed more! More of this feeling! His speed ramped up again, his casual thrusting getting more serious. His balls made harsher impacts against the purple Oni's shaft. Not only that, but they seemed to swell further, from oversized Yoga balls to… wrecking balls?! Their volume tripled very quickly, the sloshing and gurgling growing much louder! They were eager to burst their virile load deep within whatever hole Izuki found himself stuffing his cock into.

"Ahh! Ah… Nghh… Holy fuck…" The purple Oni gasped out, with moans following each breath.

"Fuck… Zach, I need to cum really bad… I'm gonna go all out! You feel so good!"

Izuki's eyes went from heterochromic yellow and blue to a hot pink! His face blushing a profound red, he stopped in his tracks to reposition himself. And as soon as he got a better footing, digging his toes into the firm, yet squishy glans of the Oni, he started thrusting with incredible speed! His balls rose up behind him with each powerful jerk of the hips, only to come crashing back down into the Oni's cock. The movements were a blur, as Izuki thrusted desperately into the Oni's urethra, spilling yet more pre-cum into his companion's sack. Roughly a minute of this onslaught went on, with loud moans filling the air from both males! And then… Izuki screamed out into the air, thrusting one last time with incredible force! His scrotum heaved up towards his body, signalling an orgasm. Zach really couldn't brace himself.

"Cumming! Take it all!"

Almost in an instant, a violent torrent of cum spilled from Izuki's giant pole, all the way through Zach's shaft and into his balls. In seconds, Izuki had swelled his companion's balls from the size of yoga balls, to his own size, and then even greater! In fact, as the orgasm continued, it got more intense! Zach's balls swelled faster and faster from each powerful throb of the fox's huge cock! His own orgasm was already surpassed, Izuki having came a lake's worth of semen! At this point, Zachary's sack was so bloated, that both males rested upon it like a giant cushion of cum and soft skin. More, more, and more! The male's scrotum now dwarfed the surrounding hills and landscape, and continued! Izuki came for thirty minutes straight without the slightest hint of stopping! And even when his orgasm slowed down, it took an additional 25 minutes for him to stop! By the end of it, Zachary's sack had been filled and stretched and expanded to the size of a small city. Fortunately for the two of them, this entire world was uninhabited. Izuki made a smart decision, bringing them here.

"Haah… Haha! That was amazing… All of my cum is inside you…! Haah… But I'm not done yet…"

All that could be seen for miles was Zach's purple skin tone. He was deeply concerned by this, but… it just felt too good! He was clinging on to his consciousness for dear life, with a dull, bliss-ridden expression on his face, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dullard.

"Not… done…? N-No more…~"

"The doctors always recommend urinating after orgasm! It cleans the pipes and prevents any potential infections! Ah… Here it comes…" Izuki had to piss again? Where did it even come from?! There were a thousand questions to be asked, but none of them had meaningful answers. Zachary was kicked off the metaphorical cliff of his own consciousness, and blacked out. As Izuki began to urinate down Zachary's cumvein with unbelievable pressure, the Oni's balls began to swell again. A city's worth of cum was going to be challenged by the frothy golden fluid, as the volume of piss made the same exponential spikes as his cum did. At first, he sprayed gallons of piss at a time, then barrels, then entire swimming pools of cum at a time! The sensation was almost wonderful enough for Izuki to cum again, but he didn't really want to. He felt like it'd be overkill. Plus… He didn't want to see how much he really could cum. For now, he settled with bloating his new friend's balls with a city's worth of cum, and an equal amount of his piss. He'd rest like this for a few hours, letting the cool winds of the lower atmosphere dry his sweat as he napped. After he woke up, he'd begin the cleanup work. But for now, he was content to rest, still urinating vast amounts as he began to fall asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is on its way. If you've enjoyed this so far... well, thank you for reading! Also, you're a weirdo.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki goes even further beyond, but he's a responsible little kitsune-kin, so he cleans up his mess and gives his friend a parting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks. It's not the most spectacular end, but I wanted the final chapter to be mostly... slowing down? I know it's short, but I think I've written enough action.

After Izuki had passed out his body continued to pump and pump its thick cum into Zachary's monumental testes, making them slosh and gurgle with immense pressure. For hours and days, weeks and months, the two boys slept, their mega-fucksticks still acting on their behalf. Eventually, Izuki har pumped a country's worth. Then a continent. Then a planet's worth. After that point, it didn't really matter. Eventually, Izuki finally woke up, feeling fresh and relieved, his ballsack and bladder absolutely empty. Zachary, though… He had to help the purple Oni. Using a bit of magic from his amulet, he slid his boymeat out of Zachary's urethra, and proceeded to cast a spell. The spell aimed to take all the fluids within Zachary's balls, and dump them somewhere they'd never be seen again. This spell also aimed to repair the world below. When it was all said and done, the two hyper-endowed males finally returned to 'normal' and rested within a sort of garden, with trees and shrubs of the most beautiful variety. Another day passed of resting, though Izuki nursed Zachary a little bit.

"Zaaaaach! Wake up!"

"Nnghh…" The purple oni groaned, his body still sore from the ridiculous intercourse they'd had. He had no clue he was that stretchy. Of course, he wasn't really keen on seeing just how stretchy he was. "What happened…?"

"Zach! You missed out! I pumped you so full, it was crazy! But now, we're both empty. And I gave you a little gift!"

Upon Zachary's neck, was a necklace with the same sort of amulet as Izuki's, but blue instead of green.

"This is the thing I use to clean up messes, go to different worlds so no one gets hurt… Stuff like that!"

"Oh… Really? Thanks…!" Zach replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need anything else?" Izuki chirped. He was definitely a playful personality. No way someone could fake it after all this. A little scary, but… cute, too.

"N...No, I'm fine… I just need to lay here for a while…" Zachary coughed out. He'd be staying here for another few hours to get his bearings, and hopefully work out all his tension and soreness.

"Alrighty! Well when you're ready to go back home, just think of the park we left, and a door will appear! Don't worry, months here is just a few minutes back in the world we came from! See you, Zach!"

And with that… The sexual deviant created a door, before leaving through it. Zach wondered if they'd meet again. And then… he didn't. He closed his eyes and drifted off, napping one last time in this strange place. He'd get to it sooner or later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
